creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian Armor
Basic Information Obsidian Armor is the 2nd tier armor in Creativerse. With a complete set of obsidian armor equipped, your player character will have a defense rating of 140 points. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn. It will merely provide defense points, while you can select Costumes parts (some of which look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. In Creativerse, armor protects your player-character from the impact of physical hits from Creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, all 4 Obsidian Armor parts can be crafted for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Obsidian Armor parts can rarely be found in Iron Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in darkness on blocks of the Lava layer like Hardened Lava and Igneous Rock. Furthermore, Obsidian Armor parts can also rarely be obtained as a loot when killing Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, and just as rarely as a pet-harvest from these uncommon and rare Keepa variants. As for common blue Keepas - you can usually only obtain Obsidian Armor parts as a pet-harvest from them, and Soulkeepas will also provide you with Obsidian armor parts as a pet-harvest as well, but not as a loot when they are killed though. Obsidian Armor can be collected in large amounts during the Halloween event month Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. Obsidian Armor parts are a random occasional content of Ghost Loot Bags of Ghost Creatures that randomly spawn at night only during Halloween event-times in dark areas on the surface of all Creativerse (except for Ghost Mirus that spawn in Caves during that time). Additionally to that, Obsidian Armor parts can also occasionally be found in Ghost Loot Bags of red ghostly Idol Event Creatures and in Haunted Ghost Treasure chests too that spawn after Idol Events have been successfully completed. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols, Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol. Haunted Idols can be taken from Idol Login Chests every 4 hours during the Halloween month and can rather rarely be found in Ghost Loot Bags of Ghost Creatures too. Infused Haunted Idols can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure chests that will spawn as a reward after first tier Idol Events initiated by Haunted Idols have been successfully completed. Unleashed Idols can be found in Infused Haunted Ghost Treasure chests that will spawn after second tier Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols have been successfully completed. While Haunted Idols will no longer be a content of daily Login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and also Idols that can be used in Adventures will keep on working like usual and initiate Idol Events all throughout the year. Additionally, Idols can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam workshop. Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests, can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. How to unlock the crafting recipes The crafting recipes for all pieces of Obsidian Armor can be unlocked by crafting or obtaining their respective Leather Armor parts. So either crafting or finding a Leather Breastplate will unlock the crafting recipe for Obsidian Breastplates. The crafting recipe for Leather Breastplates is now a starting recipe in the Crafting Menu and such already unlocked. One Leather Breastplate can be obtained through the Quest "Self Defense", otherwise Leather Breastplates are extraordinarily rare findings in Obsidian Treasure Chests and equally rare random loot from common blue Keepas. Following the same principle, crafting or finding Leather Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Obsidian Armguards. 1x Leather Armguards can be obtained through the Quest "Mushroom For Error", otherwise Leather Armguards are uncommon findings in Obsidian Treasure Chests and random loot from common blue Keepas. Crafting or finding Leather Leggings will unlock the crafting recipe for Obsidian Leggings. 1x Leather Leggings can be obtained through the Quest "Home Sweet Home", otherwise Leather Leggings are also uncommon findings in Obsidian Treasure Chests and random loot from common blue Keepas. And crafting or finding a Leather Pauldron will unlock the crafting recipe for Obsidian Pauldrons. One Leather Pauldron can be obtained through the Quest "Part Of the Process", otherwise Leather Pauldrons too are uncommon findings in Obsidian Treasure Chests and random loot from common blue Keepas. To actually unlock the crafting recipes, you'll have to click on all the according crafting recipes for the Obsidian Armor parts in your Crafting Menu after obtaining/crafting their Leather counterpart. How to craft Obsidian Armor can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after their crafting recipes have been unlocked for free. Select their crafting recipes and collect their "ingredients" - you can track crafting recipes on your screen like you can track quests. * Obsidian Breastplates provide 60 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Breastplates. Crafting 1 Obsidian Breastplate requires 3 Obsidian bars, 2 pieces of Leather, 2 ordinary red-golden Miru Eyes and 2 Stone Rods. * Obsidian Armguards provide 20 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Armguards. Crafting 1x Obsidian Armguards requires 1 Obsidian bar, 2 pieces of Leather, 1 ordinary red-golden Miru Eye and 2 Stone Rods. * Obsidian Leggings provide 20 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Leggings. Crafting 1x Obsidian Leggings requires 2 Obsidian bars, 2 pieces of Leather, 1 ordinary red-golden Miru Eye and 2 Stone Rods. * Obsidian Pauldrons provide 40 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Leather Pauldrons. Crafting 1 Obsidian Pauldrons requires 2 Obsidian bars, 2 pieces of Leather, 2 ordinary red-golden Miru Eyes and 2 Stone Rods. Crafting a full Obsidian Armor set will require 8 Obsidian bars, 8 pieces of Leather, 6 ordinary red-golden Miru Eyes and 8 Stone Rods. Crafting or obtaining Obsidian armor parts will unlock the crafting recipes for their respective armor parts of Iron Armor. So Obsidian Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Armguards and so forth. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Obsidian Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Obsidian Dreams". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Forge Ahead". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Obsidian bars, 1 Obsidian Sword and 1 placeable Stone Treasure Chest, this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of this quest will then unlock the quest "Iron Will". How to use Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. Armor parts will only automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldrons, leggings) is currently equipped. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor-doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Treasure Category:Quest Objectives Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot